


Obsession Kills Royalty

by Kavinsky_funk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cute Otr, Eventual Smut, Fafnir being nice and mean, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, Technically not related, embarrassed Otr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavinsky_funk/pseuds/Kavinsky_funk
Summary: Wrote this 1 am at night where my brain and mind is high. Literally the rest is 1 am brain high night. :Otr founds out he has a deeper understanding what that worship becomes to an obsession towards Fafnir. In which that obsession becomes deeper to which his understanding recalls...is love. Fafnir later founds out and he will use it as an experiment if it’s truly what he’s been told. If not then he’ll definitely kill Otr.
Relationships: Otr/Fafnir (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. 0% confidence

**Author's Note:**

> My brain decided to ship them two at 1 am and my brain was high with it. Along with that there might be errors in this but I’ll let what my mind wrote lol. Hopefully it’s lovely!

~Otr POV~  
Ruling and ruling other places and countries makes my brot- no my majesty feel pleasure. I myself feel pleasure for him being supportive to him and doing what’s right. The more I’m with my king, the more I feel praised by him, and it makes me feel more for him which that worship became something more that I myself started to feel odd about it, but I just can’t help it. I just worry for my king and if anything happens to him I would hurt myself. But every time when I meet my king, well Fafnir, I start to feel my face heat up and I’m glad he never once mentioned it,... at all. This feeling became a little but now to the point I feel so awkward around him and feel super shy around him. 

“Otr.”

I felt myself jump by the sudden voice of Fafnir. That voice made my face heat up again. I quickly got out of the weapons area and went to the front where Fafnir was looking at me.

“Sorry my majesty! Do you need something?” I say feeling awkward because Fafnir can see my face super red.

He frowns, “what’s the matter Otr? I’ve been meaning to ask you why are you always red when I’m asking you to come for orders or when I come by?”

Oh great...

I started to feel really awkward and I felt like I was going to faint any moment. But why?!

“N-nothings t-the matter majesty.”

“Otr are you hiding something from me? If so, say it now or I will throw you away like Reginn threw herself away like the trash she is.”

I’m not hiding anything! Well besides this feeling. This feeling shouldn't be right, yet I have to keep it to myself or else Fafnir will definitely kill me and will feel disgusted about me. I don’t want him to do either of those!

“I-I’m n-not hiding a-anything King Fafnir! I p-promise!” I hope Fafnir can let this fall off.

He pinched his nose of disappointment and sigh, “Otr. I know you are hiding something from me and why won’t you tell me? I really have no use for you lying.” 

I stopped looking at him and looked somewhere else inside the palace.

I start feeling myself whining and feeling scared. What’s wrong with you Otr!? Snap out of it!!!

“Otr look at me!”

I jolted when he shouted. I turned to face him but quickly I felt my eyes move away from his gaze.

He sighs again but a little louder this time. I heard his garment move, suddenly I felt two of his fingers under my chin and dragged my face to him. 

He looks very displeased.

I immediately look somewhere else instead of his cold stare. Mostly he touches my chin and dragged it close to his face!

This made me feel more heat in my face to the point I will literally faint!

“Otr look at me.”

“I-I c-can’t.” I say out. I hope he doesn’t get offended by that.

“Why not? Explain to me now or I will throw you out.”

No he can’t possibly throw me out!! I don’t want to make him more angry than before. But I can’t tell him that I feel this way about him!!!

I- I don’t know what to do!?

Will he throw me and leave me no where!? Or will he leave me with enemies that will kill me!? Or will HE kill me!?

I felt myself shake uncontrollably and I blacked out.


	2. Overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh what?

I don’t know what happened. But I started to wake up little by little.

I yawned and suddenly I remembered what happened yesterday. I woke up alerted and rose up quickly to see where I was. I looked around, “I-I’m...I’m in my room?” Wait, was this a dream? Was all of it just a horrible dream that haunts me?

I threw off the sheets and I looked to see I’m still in my armor gear. 

No, I don’t think it was…

Wait if so, who put me in my bed???

Do I even want to leave my room?

What time is it?

Everything looks blurry to me, but It looks to be nighttime already.

I rub my eyes to see clearly, I look down, these blankets are soft. Certainly these are not mine. Mine are inside the closet. 

Wait whatever did Fafnir ever do?!

Well he didn’t throw me out...nor did he stab me...so what happened? 

Never mind that, but I know I have to face him later on. I’m afraid to but I know he wants an answer…

I wonder if I didn’t have this feeling would I still be okay? What would have been if my sister was still here with us, what would she think if I told her that I fell in... love... with Fafnir? 

Well we aren’t related by blood!

But I wonder what she will say to me.

Either way I think I should sleep to get this feeling off of my mind. Maybe so just looking at the full moon. It’s so amazing to see it brightly but not too much since it can blind me. But looking at it makes me realize how far away the moon is and every other place is so far away. I know we are shorter than normal people but wouldn’t it be cool to see other places and visit as a trip instead? Like old times? 

I miss not being angry or upset or embarrassed or having a ridiculous crush. It’s so frustrating that all of this I feel is happening to me in a way I can’t speak up about. It upsets me because I’m afraid, I’m afraid it won’t end like those stupid waste of fairy tale dreams and stories. It can become a harsh nightmare reality. Even so it’s funny to think about yet heartbreaking. 

Fafnir is the only reason I’m still here to support and care for his well-being, those headaches he has makes me worried for him but he shrugs it off and becomes annoyed of someone if they were to say to him if he’s okay. I myself of course care for him. Technically I grew up with him! So of course I’m worried for him! But in the end he ignores my worries for him and so I would quickly change the topic on his conquest. 

Even so for him I’ll kill my sister if I see her again. Wait no that’s not right...no-yes I have too. She betrayed me and Fafnir so there’s no way I’m letting that slide. Most of all that made me upset and insane but once someone betrays you then of course you’ll feel angry and pissed off. So of course I’m mad of my sister for doing what she did, and for that I will kill her even if it satisfies Fafnir for it.

No shut up! I don’t need to think about that! I really need to sleep that way. It's like an overdose to forget everything from what I’ve said to myself.


	3. Thoughts

Early late Morning, I woke up feeling more anxious   
than yesterday. I really don’t want to leave my room. I want to stay here all day.

I suddenly heard quick knocking and I felt myself shaking up.

“Hello milord! Time to get up! You have work to do!” It’s a guard. I felt a little relaxed. Yet I didn’t at the same time.

“Y-yes of course.” I said back. 

Can I just lie and say I feel sick? No Fafnir will definitely strangle me. 

He hates lying. 

Well I just hope he doesn’t talk about this. Usually he lets it side or forgets. But he did remember about my face heating up. There is no way he won’t let that slide. He must think I’m against him or betraying him. That’s not what’s at all.

Slowly I left my room and went to the main throne to peek out to see and hear Fafnir ordering nobles and knights. 

I-I really d-don’t want to see him.

I feel myself again heating up.

Ugh why!?!?

He’s just so good looking! No DON’T SAY THESE KIND OF STUFF OTR!!!! 

I shook my head to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts.

“Otr?” 

I yelped seeing that Fafnir is close by and staring right back at me. I didn’t realize he saw me!!!

I moved up fully in his view.

“Y-yes y-your m-majesty!” I stood feeling embarrassed.

“Why did you seem to be hiding? What’s with the sudden stuttering? Otr you are making me feel very annoyed by your acts and I need answers!” He came close by and I felt myself going backwards.

“I-I wasn’t hiding! I p-promise!” I felt myself almost tripping but caught myself.

“Otr I will seriously throw you out today. Explain yourself.”

No, I don’t want to be thrown out!?!

I don’t want to leave!!

“I-I just c-can’t!!” I bumped into a door and rattled on it to open and I went inside to close and lock it.

“Otr!!!” Fafnir shouts, knocking hard on the door that I went in.

He knocks and knocks.

I close my eyes and hug my knees.

I felt myself crying.

I-I don’t know what to do.


	4. Oddly Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite kind of chapter is when Otr simps lol and my god Dagr is so beautiful! I believe in Dagr supremacy.

Fafnir POV  
I seriously don’t know what’s wrong with him. I’m very annoyed and angry with him. Why is he red when I call for him? Why was he shaking in fear? Why is he stuttering all of a sudden? Why did he faint yesterday?

I took him to his room and left him there to be better but now he’s just worse than before. What’s going on? 

I feel like he’s betraying me and is in a secret service with the Askrs. What is his motive? 

I need answers.

I need to talk maybe with the ladies. I feel like they are more helpful than yesterday from the men I’ve asked what’s wrong with Otr.

All they said he was maybe sick. Does he look sick? Of course not!

I left the room where Otr went in. I went to look for a lady and tell her what’s wrong with Otr.

I find a young woman fixing armor gear.

“You lady fixing the gear, I need to talk to you.” 

The woman felt shaken up as she was concentrating, “yes your majesty!” She ran up and kneeled.

She stood up and I pointed to her to come with me to the office of mine.

I closed it and told her to sit.

“I need your help.”

“Yes your majesty, what do you need?” She looked confused yet fine with it.

“I need to ask, what’s Otr motivated? He seems to be red every time for the last two weeks. Also now he’s stuttering. Yesterday he fainted right when I pulled him close to face me because he wasn’t facing me. Now he was hiding from me and he started shaking. Also he quickly closed the door as I walked closer to him and he moved back. What’s his matter!? Is he betraying me and actually working for the Askr’s?”

She looks at me and smiles a bit. “I believe I do but I want to make sure.”

“What is it then?”

“Did he turn more red as you got closer to milord?” She asked .

“Well yes he did. Why? What’s important to that?” I said confused yet annoyed.

“Well your majesty, I believe I know. I honestly believe he’s...he’s in love with you, your majesty.”

The word she said, the word she said made me feel odd. Yet really surprised.

What!?

In love with me?

Is that true? 

“Is that true or are you now joking with me with this disgusting belief? Out with it!” 

“No your majesty! I’m being truest. If you don’t believe me try making him more flushed. All the redness and stuttering is him feeling shy to be near you, your majesty!”

I see.

“...very well, you are dismissed.” She leaves out and now I’m more concerned. Is that true? He’s fallen in love with me? But how? Why? 

Now do I like him?

Of course not.

I’ve never felt nothing for him besides yesterday when he fainted right in my chest.

...well I think I’ll have to experiment with him. To see if this is true.


	5. Scared,anxiety,& pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For A Second! I actually thought Otr in the new chapter he was going to do that but thank god it was just a trick.  
> I was lowkey crying a little because I thought he actually was lol.

Otr POV:

I went back inside my room when I no longer heard him anymore as of earlier on...I can’t feel like this, I can’t be near him. He’s definitely going to throw me out today. I cried feeling ashamed that I had to run away from Fafnir. Now he’s the one going to make me run away forever.

Ugh! I wish my sister was here, I wish none of this ever happened!

Can I just go back to how things were when it was just the three of us, we were to travel and be a family. Now there isn’t any family. 

And my relationship with Fafnir was neutral. Until I felt more for him.

A light knock I heard as I was crying out, “Otr.” That voice made me scared. It’s Fafnir. He’s going to throw me out!

I knew it! I’m going somewhere to die! 

I don’t want to leave! 

“Otr I need to talk to you.”

I felt panicked, I felt myself shaking, I felt myself losing breath.

I’m scared. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go.

“Otr I will not throw you out. But I need you to open the door or I will unlock it.” 

No! No! No!

“NO!!!! I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TOO!!!” I yell out feeling like I will faint again.

“Otr for the-Open the door NOW!” 

I stood hiding inside the blankets. Imagining no one was here. I felt like any moment I’ll blackout.

I hear my door getting unlocked.

“NO I DON’T WANT TO GO!!! DON’T THROW ME!” I scream.

I hid my face as the door unlocks.

I’m going to faint.

I’m going to faint.

“Otr, I won’t do you no harm. Nor will I get close to you if you are scared of me. But I want to say something to you.”

He’s going to kick me out.

I’m going to die.

“Otr are you alright? Please say something. I won’t harm you.”

I know he will throw me and leave me to die.

“Otr.” I felt Fafnir sit on my bed.

I jolt.

“Otr, I just want to say-”

“Y-your g-going t-t-to k-kill m-me a-aren’t y-you!” I said not looking at him.

I was in panic. 

“Otr.” I felt movement and the blanket I held tight slightly moved.

“NO!!!” I moved back causing the covers I had to leave my face and see Fafnir close.

I felt no air. I-I 

I blacked out again.


End file.
